


The Tangled Web We Weave

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Feels, Infidelity, Language, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Nothing is as it seems, and Harry knows it's only a matter of time before the truth comes out.





	The Tangled Web We Weave

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for snape_lives for the 2017 Glompfest on LJ. 
> 
> Beta: gaeilgerua
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Tangled Web We Weave**

"Have you seen the paper this morning?" Ginny asked, using her wand to levitate the dirty dishes from the table to the sink.

"No, I haven’t," Harry said, sipping at his coffee. He never cared about the gossip in the Prophet, but Ginny always did. She loved to talk down on many of the poor witches and wizards who found their names slandered by the paper.

"You should – I think you'd find this article to be interesting." The taunting tone of Ginny's voice made Harry frown.

"Fine," he said, grabbing the Prophet. He opened it to the front page, quickly scanning its contents.

"See? Astoria and Malfoy are getting divorced. Someone leaked that Astoria is unable to conceive children."

Harry rolled his eyes, though his gaze lingered on the picture of Draco and Scorpius. "It says here that it's an amicable divorce."

"Yes, but there must be a reason!" Ginny pressed haughtily. "Can you believe it? Malfoy must have cheated on Astoria… where else would Scorpius have come from?"

"Why does it even matter?" Harry countered.

"Because! Someone should find out who is actually Scorpius's real mother."

Harry cringed. If only Ginny knew that Scorpius's other biological parent was sitting directly across from her. "Leave the poor kid alone."

"But, imagine the gossip!" Ginny giggled. "I wonder if Albus knows."

"Ginny, enough!" Harry said angrily, standing. "They're just children. Don't encourage all this nonsense by stirring things up."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "It's just gossip."

"And I know more than anyone just how devastating the paper can be to one's reputation. Leave Scorpius and Albus out of this, Ginny."

"This is just because you haven't gotten rid of your crush on Draco. After fifteen years, you still bloody love him!" Ginny hissed angrily, tears welling in her eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but found that he couldn’t. "I'm not fighting with you over this, Ginny. Let it go." He turned and exited their kitchen, his emotions swirling within him chaotically.

* * *

"Dad, can I meet Scorp in Diagon Alley?" Albus asked, glancing at his father hopingly.

"Of course," Harry said. "I'll go with you. I have a few things that I've been meaning to pick up."

"Great, thanks!" Albus said, giving his father a smile before rushing off to his bedroom. "Be ready in a few!"

Harry sighed, the pressure in his temples building. He tried to let go of the knowledge of today's events, but found that he couldn’t. Now that Astoria and Draco were no longer together, the desire to see Draco was building. 

"Ready!" Albus announced. "I told Mum, but she seems mad about something."

"When isn't she angry?" Harry muttered under his breath. "Let's Floo to the Leaky."

Harry watched as Albus stepped into the Floo and disappeared in a flash of green flames. Harry followed moments later.

When he stepped out into the Leaky, he brushed the Floo dust from his robes. Looking around, he saw Scorpius and Albus hugging tightly. Harry froze when he realised Draco was standing behind them.

"I didn’t know you were coming," Draco said, clearing his throat after a moment.

Harry nodded, his throat going dry. "Albus didn’t mention that you would be chaperoning. I assumed that I was."

"No harm in the both of us going then," Draco said. "Besides, you know how much trouble two twelve years can get into."

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. "I'm sure we were the exceptions."

"No, that was all you, Potter." Draco cracked a smile at him. "Well, boys, where to first?"

"Florean's!" Scorpius announced. "I really need to appease my sweet tooth."

Harry looked at Scorpius fondly for a moment, secretly pleased that he inherited his love of sweets.

"Shall we?" Draco said, gesturing for the two boys to start walking. Harry fell in line next to Draco as they followed the two into the street.

"Sorry about Astoria," Harry said, clearing his throat. He wanted to break the awkward tension between them both at the moment. Truth be told, he actually wanted to ditch his children and snog Draco wildly in an alleyway, but he knew that wasn’t a realistic option.

"It was quite amicable," Draco told Harry. "We've been discussing it for a few years, actually. We finally decided it was time, I just don’t know how someone found out that Scorpius wasn’t hers," he said, lowering his voice.

"I never told anyone," Harry retorted quietly.

Draco arched a brow. "I wasn’t suggesting that you did." His gaze softened as he looked at Harry fully. "It never even crossed my mind that you would tell, Harry."

Memories of the night of Scorpius's conception filled Harry's mind. It was one night, after a ball at the Ministry. The two of them had attended with their respective wives, but the tension had been too much, resulting in their coupling.

Draco's pregnancy had been a complete surprise, but he, Astoria, and Draco all agreed to keep it hidden from the public. None of them wanted to deal with the scandal that would no doubt haunt them all.

Harry longed to claim Scorpius as his son, but knew that it wasn’t possible. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, though he knew deep down the damage had already been done.

"Dad?" Scorpius asked, looking at Harry confusingly for a second when they both looked at him. "Would you mind sitting at a different table than Albus and I?"

Harry laughed. "Boy talk, then?"

Albus blushed and Harry knew that he got it right. "We'll give you both some space."

"Thanks!" Albus and Scorpius said in union, running into Florean's.

"How's Ginny?" Draco asked, taking a seat at an empty table.

Harry sat next to him, shaking his head. "It's bloody awful. All she does is yell at me and gossip."

"Leave her," Draco suggested. "You're both unhappy, and the kids can see it. Scorpius told me that Albus has confided in him that all you two do is fight. It's not a healthy relationship."

Harry frowned, leaning back in his chair. "Merlin knows I want to, but I… Lily's only six. She's so young."

"Divorce isn't the end of the world, you know," Draco said before gesturing to himself. "It's just the start of a new chapter."

"Yes, well, I doubt Ginny would see it that way."

Draco mumbled something incoherently under his breath. He stood. "I'm getting a dish. Want one?"

"Sure," Harry mumbled, unable to help the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks as he thought that this could possibly be a date.

* * *

The explosion came out of nowhere. The four of them had been walking down Diagon Alley when screams had erupted. Harry went to grab Albus and Scorpius, but he had been too late.

Harry crawled on the ground, pulling out his wand. "Albus! Scorpius!" Using his wand, he quickly siphoned some of smoke out of the way. He saw Draco struggling to sit up, blood oozing from a wound on his head. "Albus! Scorpius!" he cried, looking for his sons.

"Dad!"

Harry whipped around, relief consuming him as he saw Albus sitting up. The relief quickly turned to terror as he saw Albus holding a still and bloody Scorpius.

"Get him to St. Mungo's," Draco said, standing shakily. Using his wand, he cleared more of the smoke around him. "I'll take Al."

Harry nodded. He quickly gathered Scorpius into his arms and Disapparated, praying that he wasn’t too late.

* * *

"He'll be okay, Dad," Albus said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "Scorpius is strong, he'll pull through."

Harry couldn’t speak. He simply nodded, tears in his eyes as he hugged Albus tightly. Ginny was on her way, as well as Astoria. Scorpius's life hung in the balance.

Astoria entered the waiting room, tears in her eyes. She rushed over to Harry and Albus, hugging them both tightly.

"Thank Merlin you're both all right." Astoria cupped both of their cheeks before she gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I'm going to go check on him, all right? I'll let you both know what's going on as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Harry murmured, feeling helpless. A rogue Voldemort supporter… who had chosen that random day to attack Diagon Alley. They never saw it coming. 

"You won't be able to able to go into the room," Ginny announced as she entered the room, James in toy. "Lily is with my parents. I didn’t think she should come."

For once, Harry agreed with Ginny's decision. However, when he realised Ginny's opening statement, he scowled.

"And why is that?" Astoria asked haughtily. "I hope you haven’t come to fight, Ginevra, because my patience is wearing thin."

Ginny scowled. "You're not Scorpius's mother. Family is all that is allowed in."

Harry wanted to die at that very moment. "Ginny!" he hissed, embarrassed and angry.

"Mum, that's not appropriate!" James said from his brother's side.

"I have raised Scorpius since he was born. He is my child in all senses of the word."  
"But not by blood, and that's all that matters," Ginny countered haughtily. She glanced down at Albus, pausing when she saw how angry and hurt he looked. "Al? Jamie?"

"Mum, just stop," James said fiercely. "Now is not the time to be your rude self."

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but abruptly shut it when she saw that all of her family was in agreement that she had taken it too far. She took a seat and folded her hands.

Astoria turned to leave, but froze when she saw Draco in the entranceway. "How is he?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "Draco?"

"He needs a blood transfusion," Draco said, running his hands through his hair. "The blood-replenishing potions aren't enough."

"But his blood type is rare…" Astoria frowned. "What if they can't find a donor in time?"

"I'll do it," Harry said, standing. He walked towards Draco and Astoria.

"But you don’t even know Scorpius's blood type," James pointed out.

"I do," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "It's AB negative, just like mine is."

"What are the chances of that?" Albus asked.

Ginny stood. "It's you, isn't it?" All eyes turned to Ginny. "Your Scorpius's other biological parent." There was no taunting tone to her voice. She wasn't scandalised. It was evident that Ginny was hurt. She turned and exited the hospital, tears running down her face.

Albus and James looked to the trio in shock. "Dad, is it true?" James asked.

"Just save him!" Albus cried, interrupting Harry's response. "Save Scorpius."

* * *

Two days later found Scorpius healthy and home, and Harry trying to figure out the mess that was his life. He had avoided his family, not ready for the confrontation just yet. Ginny, however, had finally managed to corner him at work.

She closed the door behind him as she entered his office.

"I want a divorce."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

Tears filled Ginny's eyes once more. "I just wish you had been honest with me years ago. Things could have been different."

"I love you, Ginny. I'll always love you, but I'm not in love with you. You were always right with all your jabs about Draco and me. It was a one-time thing, but I still had feelings for him. You knew that. You're right, of course. I should have been honest with you from the beginning." Harry paused. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry for the pain that I've put you and our family through."

"I can't say I understand, because I don't," Ginny answered, before taking a deep breath. "But I know that I'm not without fault. I'm sorry, too, Harry, for letting my jealously get between us. I care about you and the kids, not just the gossip and drama. I should have realised that I was hurting our family, too."

"What's done is done," Harry said. "I hope things can still be amicable between us."

Ginny nodded. "I'll pack my things."

"No, the house is yours," Harry said quickly. "I can move into Grimmauld Place or buy a flat."

"If you're sure," Ginny said. She sighed. "I'll see you at home tonight, Harry. And please, stop avoiding our children."

* * *

"So, Scorpius is my brother?" Albus asked, having cornered Harry as soon as he had gotten home.

"Yes, he is." Harry frowned. "I hope you aren't angry."

"Angry?" Albus gave him a confused look. "I'm ecstatic! He's my best friend, and now I just found out we're brothers!" He grinned. "Everyone at school will be jealous!"

"I knew you liked Mr Malfoy," James said from the doorway. "The two of you were always awkward around each other when he bumped into our family."

Harry nodded. He hadn’t quite expected his children to react this way. "Lily?" He glanced down at his little girl, his heart aching.

"So, I have another brother?" Lily asked, reaching upwards for Harry to pick her up. He did, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, you do. I hope that's all right," Harry answered.

Lily nodded. "Do you think he'll want to play dress up with me?"

"You'll have to ask him," Harry answered with a laugh.

"I'm sure he will," Albus said. "And I'll be sure to get a photo of it."

As Harry looked at his children, he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe things would work out in the end.

There was just one more thing he had to do.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to Malfoy Manor, hoping that Draco would answer the door, not Scorpius.

The door opened, revealing a surprised Draco. "Come in, Harry."

"How are you?" Harry asked, stepping inside the foyer.

"As well as I can be. Scorpius has been handling things well." Draco shook his head. "In fact, he was excited to learn that Albus and him are brothers."

Harry blushed. "Albus said the same thing." He took a deep breath, glancing into Draco's silver eyes. The tension between them was building. "Ginny and I are getting a divorce."

"Thank Merlin," Draco said, exhaling deeply before grasping Harry by the shirt and pulling him closer. His lips eagerly claimed Harry's.

Harry pressed his body against Draco's, excitedly returning the kiss.

"Go on a date with me?" Harry asked, resting his forehead against Draco's.

"I thought you'd never ask," Draco responding, kissing Harry once more before pulling him towards his bedroom.

* * *

Nine months later, the Potter-Malfoy family welcomed their newest addition, a little girl named Cassiopeia.


End file.
